happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Tooned Up
'''All Tooned Up '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Josh Featuring * Fanny * Devious Appearances * Sniffles * Lumpy * Cro-Marmot (unfrozen) Plot Fanny is seen watching cartoons at home, when he should be working on a history project for school. This gives him a great idea to do both. He walks over to Josh's house to ask him about the history of animation. He, Sniffles and Lumpy have just built a machine, which Josh uses to help Fanny with his work. The machine opens a portal that Josh and Fanny jump into. A sneaky Devious causes mayhem and follows them. Lumpy makes a too-late attempt to stop him by smashing the machine, which infuriates Sniffles. Josh and Fanny first appear as drawings on a cave wall, the artist happens to be an unfrozen Cro-Marmot. Fanny takes notes as Josh tells him that animation began here. Devious also ends up as a cave drawing and prepares to kill Josh and Fanny with a spear. But he gets trampled by a herd of mammoths that Cro-Marmot draws. Next, Josh and Fanny are drawings on a flip-book. A hand turns some pages which cause the two to move, allowing Josh to continue his lecture. A few pages later, Devious shows up behind Fanny, startling him. Devious fires his ray gun, but the entire page flies off, leaving everyone in pause position. The trio now move on to the beginning of animated films. Josh and Fanny walk through a black-and-white landscape where everything is alive. Devious arrives on a steamboat and once again crosses their path. His ray gun comes to life and runs away, giving Devious no choice but to run after it. Josh and Fanny hop on board his steamboat and sail. They soon venture into later animation, hinted by the appearance of color. Devious returns and gets on the boat. Josh eats a can of spinach, becomes muscular, and beats up Devious as Fanny takes more notes. They get erased, but then redrawn with Devious as a hunter, Josh as a duck and Fanny as a rabbit. Devious shoots Josh several times, messing his face up several times but failing to kill him. Then the trio are sent into a prehistoric landscape, where they engage in a street chase by moving cars with their feet. Devious runs a stoplight and gets trampled by another mammoth stampede. The characters then appear in a cartoon where Devious is a cat and his two foes are mice. After trying to flatten them with a mallet, he grabs hold of Fanny and prepares to eat him, but Fanny makes him swallow a dynamite stick at the last second. He explodes as a result. Now they get reanimated as clay figures, stuck in a stop-motion film. Devious builds himself a laser to destroy his two foes. But Fanny, sneaking up behind, pulls Devious' head off (red clay simulating blood appears), leading to a battle where they rip each other apart. Devious and Fanny end up being connected into a grotesque ball of clay. Back in the real world, Sniffles and Lumpy repair the machine and send their friends back. Fanny and Devious are still connected to each other, so Lumpy separates them using a saw. The clay Devious tries to crawl off, when Sniffles dissolves him with water. The last thing to come of the machine out is a phenakistoscope with Josh on it. The next day, Fanny (in a wheelchair with his torso bandaged up), presents his experiment at school. He pulls out the phenakisteoscope and spins it. Josh goes around in an endless loop and soon vomits, covering the screen. Deaths # Devious is melted with water. Injuries # Devious is trampled, beaten, blown up, and taken apart. # Fanny is taken apart. Trivia * Steamboat Willie, Popeye the Sailor, Looney Tunes, The Flintstones and Tom & Jerry are referenced in the episode; in that order. * In a deleted clip, Mono is shown watching the black-and-white scene on his TV. * This episode celebrates the 190 years since animation began. Category:Season 56 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes